realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dameron Gortr
Sir Dameron Gortr, The Knight of Hell, '''is the Count of Demon's Fall and a mighty warrior. Description Dameron is a tall, muscularly built warrior with short-cut black hair and a shortly trimmed black beard. He wears a patch over his right eye, which was taken by Samba. Generally Dameron wears a sinister-looking set of black armor with demonic helm and wears a shield depicting a demon's head. History Going to add something complete later... Dameron was born in Demon's Fall and grew up a big dick. He became a knight and went through like four squires before getting to Bert Hobbs. Then he met Jao and they had adventures. Later his brother died and Jao turned hot and also had a creepy baby. Bert also died which was the worst day ever. Dameron became the lord of Demon's Fall and had like a million friends he doesn't completely hate (except that pussy Alan) and now he's going to get married. Dameron also has to fight a bunch of dicks that suck because they aren't him or Jao. He also totally didn't write this section himself. Skills, Powers, and Weaknesses Dameron is a trained knight with years of experience fighting a variety of strange foes. He is highly proficient at fighting with a weapon and shield or with a two handed weapon, and is handy enough with a knife or his bare hands. He can barely read and his hand-writing is practically illegible. The most impressive thing about him, however, is his nearly inhuman power. He has brawled with some of the most powerful of foes, and has been known to lift and throw an entire horse. Among Dameron's powers is his ability to produce the Sokushi, taught to him by Yosele. He has a number of other great powers granted to him by his possession of Boreas's axe, '''Summer's Bane. These include control of climate, various types of ice magic, a frozen form of Sokushi, and the ability to freeze things so completely he can even freeze time, although it is a thoroughly violent affair for all involved. While he is quite powerful, Dameron is still only human. He has to fight two gods for control of his body, one of which tries to assert control every time Dameron uses his icy powers. Relationships Family Dameron's mother died when he was very young. His father did his best to raise both of his sons, training Dameron to be a knight. Eventually he, too, died, leaving the throne of Demon's Fall to Dameron's elder brother. Gaeron Gortr was very much Dameron's opposite, being quiet, thoughtful, intelligent, and not very physically strong. Dameron and he did not get along very well, but when Gaeron was killed by Samba Dameron realized how much he truly loved his brother. Jao Jao is the most important person in Dameron's life. She was just a little girl when he met her, and he quickly adopted her as the little sister he never had. They went on a number of adventures together, and after Jao advanced in age magically the pair developed romantic feelings. Not long after consumating their feelings for each other, Dameron proposed to Jao, who accepted despite not knowing what that meant. Bert Hobbs Bert was Dameron's last squire, the son of the mayor of the town of Crab Hill. He was a ginger lad devoted to following the Knight of Hell because of the many stories told about him. Dameron was initially cold to him because of the short life expectancy of his squires, but grew attached to the boy, who even told Dameron things he might not have wanted to hear. When Bert died, Dameron buried him in his family's tomb. Alan Smith Dameron basically hates Alan. He sees him as a weak, cowardly womanizer. While he generally trusts Alan to succeed at the tasks set for him, Dameron still likes to send him to the places he deems most deadly. Others Coming soon. Category:Humans